


Michael and Ashton -Pain

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke enjoys a bowl of cereal while he watches his good friend teach his kind of sort of boyfriend a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael and Ashton -Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I hope you enjoy it though!

He wasn't horny but he wasn't tired. Luke didn't really know where he was right now. He decided he was bored and hungry. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He sighed and got up before going into the kitchen. He poured some cereal and some milk before grabbing a spoon and popping open a tape. 

Michael and Ashton -Pain

The title kind of scared Luke because he didn't quite know what kind of pain would be involved in this particular tape. He sat down and began eating his cereal. The first thing he noticed was that Michael was in a chair and not in a bed. His arms were tied in front of him but his legs were free. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and small black boy shorts. He looked as if he just woke up. He had something in his mouth keeping him from talking. He looked a little scared of Ashton and for some reason Luke kind of liked that. Ashton finished adjusting the camera and walked over to Michael grabbing the ties and making him stand up. Ashton sat in the chair and had Michael over his knees. Michael mumbled something and Ashton took off the gag and Michael started talking fast. 

"Daddy, what are you doing?" 

"I'm punishing you, baby. How many do you think you deserve for not following the rules?" 

"I-I don't know." 

Ashton began counting, "five? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty? Twen-"

"Twenty, daddy. Twenty," he said softly. 

Ashton smiled, "twenty it is then. What do we say every fifth one?" 

"Thank you," he said. 

"Count with me," he said pulling down the boy shorts and exposing Michael's ass. 

He pulled back his hand and let it collide with the soft skin. He spanked him hard not holding back any anger and his cheeks were turning pink by the fifth one. 

"Five. Thank you, daddy." 

The hits were harder and the pink became red. 

"Ten. Thank you, daddy," he said. 

Luke would have felt bad for Michael by twenty because it looked as if it really hurt, but Michael seemed to like it. 

"Twenty. Thank you, daddy," he said. 

Ashton stood onto his feet pulling Michael up by the ties. He set him in the chair making him wince a little. He removed the underwear and cut off the shirt with scissors he had set to the side. Ashton was looking at a few things not really paying attention to Michael.

"Daddy," Michael said softly. 

"You didn't ask first. You didn't follow my rules, baby," Ashton said. 

"I didn't mean to, he just wanted to play with me I didn't mean to." 

Ashton turned and put a hand on his cheek making him look up at him. 

"I love it when you lie to me," he said, "you always look so cute when you try to play innocent." 

Luke was eating more cereal because this was getting to him. What was Ashton going to do next? Was he going to hurt him? Would Michael like that? 

"What are you going to do to me," Michael asked. 

Ashton rolled a small table in front of Michael and pulled the sheet off of it revealing colorful vibrators, dildos, and even cock rings.

"Daddy, I don't w-" 

"Don't call me daddy, we talked about this, didn't we?" 

"Yes, Ashton." 

"Good. Now which of these should I use first? Should I use a cock ring? Should I put one of these in you," he asked holding up a hot pink dildo. 

"Ash that's too big, I can't..."

"You'll take it if I want you to though, wont you?" 

"Yes," he said. 

"I'll stick with something smaller," he smiled picking up a bullet vibrator. 

"You're going to put that on me," Michael asked. 

"Close," he said before leaning the chair back. 

Michael was laying on his back now. Ashton moved Michael's hands above his head and used more rope to keep them there. Ashton ran his hands up Michael's thighs causing him to suck in a breath. He took a bottle of lubricant and used some to slick the silver bullet. 

"Ash, maybe we can do something else?" 

"Remember our agreement? If you break one of my rules you get punished. This time I have a rule for you that only applies to this punishment. Do. Not. Cum. If you cum before I tell you to you and I are over and I will find someone else." 

"But you know I can't hold back, I-"

"You will do as I say or this is over. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, Ashton." 

He smiled and sat on the chair between Michael's legs and slid the bullet in him. He turned it on to the first setting. Michael bit his lip and jerked his hips. 

"Look at me, baby," Ashton said calmly. 

"Ash, I-I don't think I can. Maybe we should try someth-aah! Try s-something else," he said. 

Luke wasn't even eating his cereal anymore. He was focused on what this was doing to Michael. Maybe he should get one of those. Did it really feel that good? Maybe he would get one later. Ashton got off the chair and adjusted it so Michael could sit back up. Michael shut his legs and held them together. He let out a long sigh and that was when Ashton unzipped his pants. Ashton moved closer and pulled them down just enough so that his cock was exposed. Michael was looking at it and he immediately nodded and parted his lips. He stuck out the tip of his tongue invitingly but Ashton didn't want that. 

"Is this what you want," Ashton asked as he began jerking himself off lazily. 

"Yes," Michael nodded.

"Do you like cock, Mikey," Ashton asked moving closer. 

"No, I love it," he said leaning forward and running his tongue up Ashton's shaft. 

Ashton groaned and backed up a step. He pulled back his hand and slapped Michael hard. Michael turned back toward him smiling. Luke was genuinely shocked that Ashton slapped Michael, but that isn't what shocked him the most. It was what Michael said afterwards. 

"Hit me again," he breathed. 

Ashton slapped his other cheek and Michael looked up at him. Ashton grabbed a fistful of Michael's hair pulling it back just enough to make Michael bite his lip with a smile Ashton loved to see. 

"You like pain, huh?" 

"I like it when you hurt me, daddy," he said panting. 

Ashton grabbed his chin pressing his thumb against Michael's tongue making the boy moan. 

"We discussed this, didn't we, baby? You are to call me by my name," he said pulling out his finger to run it along Michael's soft pink lips. 

"Yes, Ashton." 

"Tell me why I don't want to hear it?" 

"Because you're Calum's daddy."

"And who are you?" 

"Your slut. Ashton's slut," he said looking up at him. 

Ashton smiled and slid his finger in Michael's mouth letting him suck at it. Michael's tongue curled around it and sucked showing him what he could do. Ashton turned up the vibrator a notch and watched Michael open his mouth, throw his head back, and let out a long moan. He jerked himself slower and watched as he squirmed in his chair. 

"Ash, touch me." 

"What do you want?" 

"Touch me, please? Put your hands on me. Put your cock in my mouth. I don't care as long as I can feel you." 

Ashton moved closer to him holding his cock where Michael could only reach it with his tongue. He slid the tip of his tongue up his shaft and flicked it over the head tasting some of the pre-cum that dribbled out. He kept his eyes locked on Ashton's and winked whenever the older man bit his lip to hold in a moan. Ashton's hand was still in Michael's hair holding it tight. He pulled his erection away from him and leaned down to kiss his neck. 

"I'm going to enjoy fucking your pretty little mouth," he said in between kisses. 

Michael smiled and let out a pleasure filled sigh, "tell me more." 

"I want to watch you cum just from sucking my cock. I want to watch you swallow after I've fucked your throat." 

"I love when you talk to me like this, Ash," he breathed. 

He began biting more spots down his neck. 

"You know what, if you can hold back your orgasm I'll suck your cock. I'll even let your cum in my mouth if you want." 

"I thought you didn't suck cock." 

"I will this time if you can earn it." 

"Will you finger me when you do it? I like it when you do that." 

"I'll think about it," he said before giving him a quick kiss. 

Ashton stood back up and pulled Michael's head forward again so he could take his cock in his mouth. Michael didn't waste time with small kitten licks. He knew what Ashton wanted. He wanted to be sucked off. If he wanted innocent he would have fucked Calum, but he wanted dirty. He wanted sexy. He wanted Michael. Michael kept his eyes on Ashton's and took all of him in his mouth. Ashton turned up the vibrations all the way making Michael moan around his cock. Ashton let out a groan and pulled his hips back before rocking them into the other boy. Michael closed his eyes tight and was squirming faster in his chair. His moans sent vibrations to Ashton's balls. Michael's face twisted in pleasure and he finally opened his eyes to look at Ashton again. 

"I think I really like you like this, Mikey. I love it when you moan with my cock in your mouth," he said pulling back and stroking his now wet cock in front of him. 

Michael had spit and pre-cum on his lips an beginning to trickle down the corners of his mouth. He was trying to catch his breath and let out a few moans while he did so. A string of curses flew out of his lips and he was looking up at Ashton as if he was waiting for his next command. Ashton turned the bullet off and took it out setting it to the side so he could watch Michael bite his lip. 

"Fuck me," he moaned. 

"Such a dirty mouth," Ashton said smiling. 

"I'm very dirty, daddy. Why don't you teach me a lesson?" 

"I'll let that one slide since I liked the way you said it." 

Luke's cereal was soggy by now and he couldn't tell if he was hungry or horny. Maybe both. He looked down at his pants. Yeah. Definitely both. 

"You want to fuck me now or are you going to untie me and let me get on my knees for you?" 

"Are you going to be good for me?" 

"I'll be a good boy, Ash. I promise. If you untie me I'll show you how good I can be." 

"I guess," he said walking over. 

Once Michael's hands were free they were immediately on Ashton. His hands roamed his skin and Michael went to suck on his neck. Ashton pushed him back. 

"I don't think so, honey. You aren't my princess." 

"That's okay, I know what parts I'm allowed to suck on," he said sinking down to his knees on the floor in front of Ashton. 

His tongue was back on Ashton's cock taking it again. Hands were on Ashton's hips sliding down to his thighs so he could move better. Ashton's hand went back down to run fingers through Michael's hair and hold him in place while he moved deeper. Ashton let out a groan and came down Michael's throat without warning. Once he pulled back Michael was panting and looking up at him. He licked the rest of the cum off Ashton's cock swallowing it like he knew the man liked. Ashton placed a hand on his cheek where he had slapped earlier. 

"I didn't cum just like you wanted. I held back just like you said. Did I do a good job, Ashton," he asked waiting for an answer like a little puppy waiting to hear who was a good boy. 

"Yeah, baby. You did a really good job," he said leaning down and kissing him. 

Michael smiled and Ashton pushed him back to lay on the floor. 

"My turn," he smiled down at him. 

He kissed up his thighs making his way to the hard erection between his legs. He gave it a slow lick watching Michael suck in a breath and bite his lip. He smiled and took the head in his mouth sucking slow. He pulled off of him and quickly got his fingers wet with spit. He slid them inside the tight hole in front of him and went back to sucking the hard cock. He let out a moan when the fingers managed to find the right spot. Ashton knew that look well and it let him know that this wouldn't take long. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times while he kept going. Ashton used his free hand to hold onto Michael's hip. Michael let his fingers drift down to tug lightly at the soft brunette curls. His moans became shorter and the squeak became higher. 

"Ash, I can't. I'm gonna," he panted. 

Ashton looked up at him making sure he took him as deep as possible and hit that spot with his fingers at the same time. He wanted to see what he looked like when he came like this. Michael arched his back off the floor and released the sticky fluid in Ashton's mouth. Ashton slowly pulled off and took his fingers out. He grabbed Michael's hips and leaned back on the floor so that the naked boy was on top of him. Michael laid on his chest breathing heavily. 

"Look at me," Ashton said. 

Michael did as he said and looked into the soft hazel eyes staring at him. He moved the hair from Michael's face and eyed over his features.

"You did good," he told him. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said giving him another soft kiss. 

"Are you still mad at me," Michael asked looking a little worried. 

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I just needed to punish you for not following the rules. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I understand." 

"Good," he smiled. 

"Can we shower together?" 

"Yeah, sweetheart. Anything you want," he said kissing his forehead.

Luke looked down at his cereal. There were a few soggy flakes left and some milk that was probably way too sweet now. He set it to the side seeing the boner in his shorts still going strong. He sighed. 

"I guess I wont be sleeping anytime soon."


End file.
